Playing Nurse
by Kitsunegirls
Summary: It all started with a cold, a nurses outfit, and a devious Hokage. nejisaku


**Don't own Naruto and never will... happy?**

Playing Nurse

Damn it. He had a cold. Hyuuga Neji _hated_ being sick. The late night coughing and congestion always drained him and made him feel weak. 'It is all so irritating' he thought, mumbling a few curses under his breath before a violent coughing fit over powered him. When his coughing finally ceased he had one thing on his mind; cold medication. Since he was rarely sick he never seemed to have any. His eyes narrowed and he scowling to himself he decided it was best to swallow his massive Hyuuga pride and get some help.

With his jaw set he began to make his way towards the hospital. Even if he decided to swallow his pride he still could not be seen in any old pharmacy.

When Neji made it to the hospital, he was greeted by an entire staff of new female medics all begging him to let them give him a _very _thorough examination. The young Anbu captain took a deep breath and said, "I'm looking for Haruno Sakura." he remembered the name of Naruto's pink haired team mate because of two things: Naruto wouldn't shut up about how amazing and strong she is and of course the fact that she is the Godaime's apprentice. However when the annoying begging didn't stop the Hyuuga's face contorted into an icy glare and he demanded to see Haruno Sakura. Although he didn't actually know the medic very well, he thought that she would be ten times more professional than these dimwitted girls. He just didn't realize how wrong he was.

Sakura stepped out of her patient's room with a sigh, why didn't these kids realize that it's best to dodge kunai and not catch them? Shaking her head she checked her agenda, well she had finished her list of patients for now that is. 'Maybe I'll take a lunch break now...' she thought, it would be the first time in days where she actually had time to eat lunch. Putting out her agenda down she rubbed her eyes and was just about to make her way to the locker room when she heard "Haruno-sempai!"

'Figures' she thought with a sigh, "Well what's all the excitement about?" she asked as Yumi - a brand new medic - came running up to her. "It's Neji-kun," said the panting girl. Sakura grimaced; she doubted that Neji would actually let Yumi call him that meaning that she was most likely a fan girl. Giving a mental shake of her head Sakura returned to the matter at hand. The handsome Anbu captain was notorious for coming from back from S-ranked missions barely alive. "What happened to Hyuuga-san? Is he in the E.R. again?" Sakura asked preparing herself for the worst; the young medic shook her head, saying, "No he's just asking for you."

The head medic's eyebrows shot up and she asked, "Well did he specify what for then?" "No Haruni-sempai... er if your busy I can take care of it!" Yumi said excitedly, and Sakura scowled. "You do realize that there are more important things than boys right? Like your career perhaps?" the younger medic shrank at her sempai's words. "Gomen Haruno-sempai," Sakura shook her head, feeling a bit guilty at the harshness in her voice, said, "Take Hyuuga-san to room 321, I'll be there soon." Yumi nodded and left to find the Hyuuga.

Another heavy sigh escaped Sakura's lips; she never seemed to get a break around here. "Sakura Have you finished those reports?" Sakura turned to see Tusande coming towards her, "Hai they're on your desk." Nodding the Godaime said, "What're you doing then?" "I was about to go see Hyuuga-san... apparently he was asking for me," "I see, before you go though Sakura I suggest changing those scrubs, they've got blood all over them." Sakura looked down examining her outfit then gave a sheepish grin, "I would if I could but I don't have any clean ones," Tsunade grinned devilishly before hauling her apprentice to her office, a devious plan unfolding in her mind, which included both the pink haired medic and the handsome Hyuuga.

Neji waited impatiently in the examination room. "What could be taking her so long?" he asked himself, after all he just wanted some damned cough medicine and then to get the hell out of this place! He had already been there so many times he practically knew the place like he knew the back of his hand. Scowling he began pacing in his impatience, when he heard, "Well go on Sakura he's waiting for you now hurry and do your job." He heard Tsunade say to her apprentice, and mentally nodded in agreement. "b-but... Tsunade-shishou I-I can't I m-mean l-look at me!"

"You like fine now go! And that's an order!" the door to the room was flung open and the pink haired medic-nin was shoved inside. Neji turned and once he got a good look at her, he understood exactly why she did not want to be seen. She was wearing a nurse outfit like some of the girls who had greet him at the door- however her outfit seemed a few sizes to small, because it clung to all of her curves and the skirt of her dress barely reached mid thigh; noticing this he turned away. "Er... so ...um...," Sakura said clearly uncomfortable in her current outfit. Taking a deep breath she began again, "So what seems to be the problem Hyuuga-san?"

"I...I have a cold," Sakura shot him an irritated look and proceeded to state the reason why he should not show up at the hospital -causing nearly all the nurses to stop their duties - just because he had a cold. She gave another sigh when she was finished - she seemed to be doing this more and more now. "Now Listen Hyuuga-san then next time you have a cold, just go to the pharmacy it's a lot easier than coming here." Sakura opened a cabinet and got out three different types of cold medicine, "Now what brand do you like?" she asked, when she received no answer from him she turned around and froze.

The Hyuuga's eyes were not wandering around the room glaring at her, or doing any motion that he normally would do; they were centered on her, or more specifically her long, smooth legs. She blushed, a deep shade of red and turned her back to him. Her mind was going at a million miles an hour, she suddenly felt so shy, and her heart felt like it was going to explode. "Uh, Hyuuga-san. Cold medicine? Which kind do you like best?" A soft smirk graced Neji's lips as his eyes flickered up to his face.

"Cherry."

Tsunade peered into the small window of the examining room; a grin plastered on her face as she watched her apprentice and the handsome young Hyuuga kiss. She let a loud whoop of joy, and said "Finally I'm gonna get myself some grandkids!!!!!" And sure enough several months later Hyuuga Sakura delivered two healthy baby boys.

**Hello there this is mostly written by Kitsunegirl1 as a gift to you for being such good readers and putting up with us not updating anything for so long! anyways more nejisakura goodness...I love it!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
